<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>オオカミ王子 by Willowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139365">オオカミ王子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl'>Willowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gekidan Exile, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>架空西方AU<br/>⚠️剧情有涉及🐺过去被抹布过<br/>⚠️小部分对白是半吊子日语<br/>.<br/>Nobuyuki捡了一只出逃的幼狼。</p><p>4.11：更新已完结</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawamura Kazuma/Suzuki Nobuyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 出逃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    他们的王子很精致，是泊来的细白瓷摆设，用处不大，最适合被人拿在手里把玩。</p><p> </p><p>    所谓的公爵贵族深谙此道，先王早逝，瓷具般的王子是他们亲手养成这副模样的，易碎，足够漂亮，触感是玉石一样的温暖细腻，用力顶撞时也会发出清脆高昂的声音。</p><p> </p><p>    他们说国不可一日无主，他们说王子年纪尚轻，需要有人辅佐，他们说王子要约束自身，私生活也要有近臣随侍左右。</p><p> </p><p>    瓷具被磨拭得越发光洁苍白，他们也越发站稳了脚跟，不再怕落人口实，无需绕什么进言苦谏的大圈子就能代替王子下令。甚至几年之后竟再也没人见到过这位王子，关于他的传言居然只剩下当初从公爵府佣人口中漏出的那句“王子皮肤很白，双耳坠着银色耳饰，会在床帐间若隐若现地晃”。</p><p> </p><p>    王的称号名声与他再无关系，随便哪个庄园的牧羊人都能毫无顾忌地把他放进最粗俗泥泞的性幻想里去，随便哪个行路的商人都可以自由畅快地想象自己把这位名义上的一国之主按在身下尽情泄欲，尽管全国上下恐怕没人记得他的长相和教名。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    更没人记得他今天刚好年满成人，理论上已不再是需要辅佐的幼王了。</p><p>    没人记得。</p><p>    在百花群簇却空空荡荡的后花园坐着的王子这样想。没人记得，甚至连他自己都差点儿忘了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    起初只是某一个癖好恶心的侯爵这么做，但贵族们却同时恍然大悟到这是羞辱他的最佳办法。哪怕对同性半点兴趣都提不起来，那批人也恨不得每天都找借口让近臣送他去自己宅邸一趟，仿佛不看到他在自己面前屈辱落泪再高潮失神的姿态就觉得权力要顺着指缝溜走了一般。但几年过去后他们仅剩的那点儿心虚早就被利欲熏陶得腐烂发臭，对于基本无用的王子自然也是眼不见为净。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发黑瞳的王子开始被关在自己的城堡里，贵族在宴会谈笑间提到他，说起一则寓言故事，主角是一只从幼时就被驯化成犬只的黑狼，从来不知道自己本应是什么模样，一辈子在农户的后院蹉跎至死。</p><p>    故事的主角本人似乎也不太在意什么了，他早就经历了羞愧寻死再绝望麻木的全过程，反抗时被注射的麻药至今仍然积存在他的血管里起着效。</p><p> </p><p>    王子任由末冬的寒风吹透衣物，站起身跺了跺脚，扭身走向他弟弟的寝宫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “请回吧。”侍卫这么对他说。</p><p> </p><p>    幼弟病弱，不足以成为王储。当然这只是贵族们惯用的借口之一，用来给自己手中握着的实权再添点儿无关紧要且粗糙虚伪的正当性罢了。没人比他更清楚幼弟的活泼好动，前两天还在花园里爬树，怎么可能今天就病了？</p><p> </p><p>    “小王子重病，但性命无虞。这是公爵大人的指令，”侍卫看着他，眼神中甚至带着怜悯，“请回吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    他竟然久违地升起反抗的念头，咬了咬牙鼓起勇气摇头道今日不见到Mako他一步也不走。</p><p> </p><p>    结局自然是被侍卫半强行扔回了自己的卧室关了禁闭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “公爵已经不需要您了。”侍女为他端上晚餐，忽然低声说了这么一句，表情中是些许惋惜。</p><p>    他愣愣地看着侍女退出房间，饭食在面前冒着热气，是平时从未享受过的奢华配置，他心中闪过一丝明悟。</p><p>    刚刚成年的王子今晚就要死了。</p><p>    他机械地重复着咀嚼吞咽的动作。</p><p>    公爵不需要他，甚至容不下他。</p><p> </p><p>    但他的弟弟会被留着一条命，以便日后有用处。</p><p>    王子看不出表情的面庞扭曲了一瞬。</p><p>    Mako会经历他所遭遇过的一切吗？</p><p>    他的弟弟被保护得很好，但在这个尴尬位置上，不谙世事心灵纯净称不上是什么优点。</p><p> </p><p>    他死也无所谓，但是Mako呢，他至少需要最后告诫他两句，不能让他真的去相信外面那些畜生的胡言乱语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    王子一把推开窗户，晚风刀子一般刺来，他从未觉得这么清醒。</p><p>    只有寝宫正门口有人把守，所有人都熟悉他的顺从和麻木，事实也如他们所料，如果不是弟弟支撑着他最后一点执念，也许他迎接死亡会如同迎接解脱。</p><p>    Mako的房间窗户角夹着一根细细的树枝，这是他们的小约定，意味着房间的主人还没有就寝，还在等哥哥偷偷来陪自己玩。</p><p>    他熟门熟路地翻进窗内，Mako果然坐在床边晃着脚发呆，所谓病气根本是无稽之谈。</p><p>    对方看见他立刻站起身，眼中是显而易见的焦灼。</p><p> </p><p>    “哥，你要逃出去。”</p><p>    他弟弟坚定地说着。</p><p> </p><p>    每月的第一个周末都会有运柴车往返，他知道，每天在花园里到处张望的弟弟自然也知道。</p><p> </p><p>    他几乎难以置信地看着幼弟，对方不知什么时候已经长得比他还高了，稚气未脱的脸上满是镇定。</p><p> </p><p>    “走得越远越好，不要再回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>    王子浑浑噩噩地被送上破烂木车，他的寝宫方向传来尖叫，少得可怜的侍卫一趟一趟地运送水桶，火光照亮城堡头顶这片沉寂了太久的夜空。他恍若还在睡梦当中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 救える</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王子死了。<br/>

城堡内马棚起火殃及大片花园，被他们遗忘许久的王子恰在花园赏月，不巧就这样意外身亡了。<br/>

辅佐王子摄政的公爵大人大怒，重罚王子的亲卫队，彻底把先王的人手洗了个干干净净。<br/>

接着又是那套说辞，国不可一日无主，小王子病弱，公爵忠心王室，暂代政务。</p><p>    这件事顶多在民众的闲谈当中留存半个月不到，掌权的人没有变，他们的生活也不会变，所以一切就如同没发生过一样，没人去过问什么王室争权秘辛，与他们无关。</p><p> </p><p>    过路歇息的行商两人似乎是兄弟，哥哥取下斗篷兜帽露出线条分明的五官。他长相称得上有杀伤性，双眉如刀锋一样斜向上撇去，眼底藏着的是难以掩盖的肃杀气息，如果说他是军士也没人会怀疑。<br/>

他的面无表情只维持了一瞬不到，那张脸露出笑容的时候先前的凌厉都消失得无影无踪，看上去就像是个喜欢捏妹妹脸玩儿的邻家哥哥，还是不把人逗哭不罢休的那种。</p><p>    “快到晚上了。”他低头说着，把手里喝了一半的水囊递去。<br/>

比他矮一头的那人也摘下兜帽，捧着水囊慢条斯理地喝下一口，半长的黑发衬得皮肤瓷白，十字形的银色耳饰随着他的动作轻轻摇晃。</p><p>    “后天就可以解决了。”年长者道，极为自然地随手揉乱那头柔顺的黑发。<br/>

少年模样的人却似乎不太适应他的接触，下意识想要躲避过去，这本能反应又被他自己制止，颇为乖巧地任由大手在自己脑袋顶胡乱扒拉一气。<br/>

他声音低低沉沉的很是好听，用只有他们两人能听清的音量说了句什么，大约是抱怨。身材高大的男人用食指抵着下颌笑得很大声，一把将他的肩膀揽进怀里。<br/>

“报酬的事不急，”他笑着说道，“我还没有决定好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    他出逃的时机不巧，城外还在下着雨。<br/>

出了城门不远他就从柴车上跃下，在泥泞的车辙中滚了几圈，在碎石上擦破的手肘和膝盖很痛，但他受过比这更痛的折辱。<br/>

他不在寝宫里，那点火被扑灭后只要侍卫进去一看就知道。<br/>

给他留的时间算不上充足，他能听见不远处城口的守卫在骚动着什么，追他的人或许比想象中来得还要快。</p><p>    他几乎是漫无方向地在逃，离自己生活了近二十年的那个囚笼越远越好，身后稍远处的林子里有隐隐的火光，是手持火把和灯盏的人在寻找他。远远地有犬在吠叫，天还没亮，他在同一片夜空下跌跌撞撞地奔跑，这是一场盛大而无甚意义的逃亡。<br/>

但至少现在包裹他的这些空气是新鲜的，风也流动着，林间弥漫的是他从来不曾知道的野生草木气息。<br/>

疲惫令他双脚迈动的频率减缓，脊背却愈发挺直，像是刚长成的树苗，但它不再有成长的机会，在新叶萌芽之际就面临被扼死的命运。</p><p>    他的背影在火光之下无处遁逃，有人在他踩过的路上高喊着什么，面前的树林是一如既往的杂乱而阴暗。<br/>

他的体力到此告竭，自由和生命也就此一同画上句号。</p><p> </p><p>    一双手臂稳稳地接住他倾斜的身体，他被圈进谈不上柔软但足够温暖的怀抱里。<br/>

怀抱的主人和追来的士兵说了些什么，他听不见，视界在摇晃着，头顶的夜空被遮挡了个完全，黑暗缠绕上来，夹裹着他的意识渐渐远去。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“赏金猎人，或者说雇佣兵，”对方回答他的问题足够爽快，直接讲明了自己的身份，“名字的话喊Nobu就行。”<br/>

“你呢？”<br/>

话题绕转回到他身上。</p><p>    “我是......”他忽然哽住，他不再有任何称号，那些称呼所代指的人已经死了，活着的只是他自己。<br/>

“...Lupus，”他回答，声音坚定了些，更像是在说给自己听，“我是Lupus。”</p><p>    “好，Lupus，”对方笑了，“只要你付得起酬劳，我可以为你达成任何事。”<br/>

男人坐在床前的椅子上，前倾身体靠近他。那双眼睛眼尾微微上挑，棕黑色的瞳仁直直看向他眼底，似乎是在诱导他说出什么。</p><p>    “任何事？”<br/>

对方说出的这句话比童话故事对白还要不切实际。<br/>

“您难道是魔法师？还是坐拥数万骑士的邻邦国主？”<br/>

Lupus仍然措辞恭敬，语气中却带着丝嘲讽。对方笑意不减，仿佛是猜出他的讽刺所针对的是自暴自弃的自己。</p><p>    “そうそうそう、な~んでもできるよ。”<br/>

一只手掌慢慢靠近，像是抚摸受伤警惕幼兽一般轻轻放在他脑袋上，掌心的温度很热。<br/>

“だからさ、ちょっと欲張ってもいいんだよ。欲しいものを言ってみて？” </p><p> </p><p>    “...ある人...弟を、救えたいです。”<br/>

他最终这么说，手指紧握成拳，状似无意地垂在身后。</p><p>    “分かった。”对方的手顿了顿，回答的声音平淡而有力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 返せ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>もうちょっと欲張ってもいいのにさ。</p><p>    Nobuyuki将面前的少年国主包容进视野当中。</p><p>    除了本来就属于你的东西之外，还可以再要一些畅快的复仇，再要一些任性的补偿，他愿意给。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    年下者遇见他之前恐怕已经在雨后的泥地里打了不知多少个滚了，他逃得匆忙，只着里衣，名贵轻薄的衣料被树枝刮蹭得破烂后又被淤泥浸透，紧紧黏在皮肤上，像一层丑陋坚硬但却已经在破碎当中的壳，隐约露出白皙漂亮的内里。</p><p>    青少年时代所经历的多年软禁折磨让他不比同龄少年人的健壮体格，甚至连身高都略矮一些，瘦削肩膀撑起上衣总显得空空荡荡。此时蔽体衣物已被折腾到不成样，远看只觉这副身躯纤细得令人担忧。</p><p> </p><p>    除了狼狈不堪之外再找不出别的形容词来，但是那视线望来望去却一直盯着前方，意识模糊到寻不到焦点，双眼仍亮得慑人。</p><p>    生的火焰还在他骨髓里燃烧，即使燃料即将用尽。</p><p> </p><p>    他终于忍不住上前一步，支撑住已是奄奄一息的幼狼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    他第一次见到王子时，对方至少表面上没怎么显露出狼狈。</p><p>    黑发似乎没怎么用心打理过，毛躁的刘海盖下来几乎遮了全眼，自然也很好地掩盖住尚且泛着红的眼角。嘴唇抿成一条沉默而紧绷的直线，和皮肤一样近乎无血色的苍白，唯有下唇瓣上他自己咬出的伤口是刚结了痂的暗沉红色。</p><p>    王子的视线扫过他，半点没有停留，仿佛那里立着的是根柱子而不是活物。他在公爵府侍卫的簇拥——或者说押送下与Nobuyuki错身而过。</p><p>    只那一瞬，只那一眼就能让人本能地察觉到那股缠绕在他身上的奇异旖旎气息，明显是掩盖不下的情事余韵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “就算顶着狼的名字也不过是条伏在地上摇尾乞怜的狗。”公爵给出了这样的评价，被权色所掏空的虚浮脸颊勉强支撑起洋洋得意的笑容，“比起那个还有别的重要的事吧，这次我要你去做的......”</p><p> </p><p>    ふーん。そっか。</p><p>    Nobuyuki看似专心地听着他充满野心的侃侃而谈，笑容还是和往常一样清爽自然，眯起双眼恰好能挡住眼底冰冷的兴味。</p><p>    故作不经意的问询不过是作为验证，他在那不到半分钟的擦肩而过中早就亲眼目睹了挺直脊背的狼。</p><p>    不管模样看起来如何卑顺，皮囊下的那匹狼还没有死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    现在看来，他当初的眼光并没有出错。</p><p> </p><p>    狼是绝不会被人类所驯服的。</p><p>    尤其是肮脏且目光短浅的那类人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    公爵在被他用剑锋抵住脖颈的刹那还没从震惊当中恢复过来，竟愣愣地一点儿没想起反抗。暗黄的眼珠转了半天终于直直盯上他身侧站着的少年，从喉间发出怒不成声的嘶叫。</p><p>    真是够吵的，于是Nobuyuki又将剑往前递了递，在中年男人的脖颈上留下不轻不重的一道血痕。</p><p>    跌坐在地上的公爵面色一白，喉结颤着。</p><p>    他刚张口Nobuyuki就知道他要说什么，公爵府的亲卫骑士团尸骨未寒，剩下的本就没什么所谓忠心或是归属感，见他失势也都四散逃亡去了。昔日趾高气扬的公爵大人再无武力威胁他的能力，能做到的无非就是用更多倍的报酬来诱惑他当场反水。很可惜，他想向Lupus索要的报酬这世界上只有一份，再多的金钱权势摆在面前也只有被他嗤之以鼻的份。</p><p> </p><p>    お前はこのまま黙って、死ねばいい。</p><p>    剑锋下的公爵察觉到他杀意已决，终于放弃抵抗一般闭上了眼，嘴角微缓，带着一丝解脱意味。</p><p> </p><p>    “ちょっと待て、こいつを殺さないてください。”</p><p>    全程沉默寡言的年下者忽然开口，就连Nobuyuki也投来有些讶异的目光。</p><p>    Lupus暂且忽略对方的眼神，慢条斯理地上前两步稳稳半蹲下身，和公爵的视线高度保持平齐。</p><p>    他一举一动中都做足了上位的姿态，那双看不出感情的黑色瞳仁一瞬不瞬地看过来，公爵下意识噤了声。</p><p> </p><p>    “——そんな簡単に全て終わらせると思うかい? あんたさ、いい歳なのに随分甘いこと言うね。</p><p>    “安心しろ、お前らは暫く死なないよ。</p><p>    “もっと長生きにしろ。そして、あの時のオレみたいにさ、</p><p>    “生きる限りに、苦しめ。”</p><p> </p><p>    他从王子变声期后再也没听到过对方发出隐忍喘息之外的音调，而此时耳畔回响着的陌生声音低沉悦耳，其中冰冷的嘲弄意味和露骨的威胁刺得他思考断线，四肢发软险些昏死当场。</p><p>    Nobuyuki脸上挂着的笑容抑制不住地扩大，他干脆扔下剑，一把将半蹲着的Lupus揽进怀中。</p><p>    这才是他的王子。</p><p> </p><p>    “よし，”他笑着说，“決めた。”</p><p>    “オレが欲しいの報酬は一つお願い。”</p><p> </p><p>    お前の欲望、全部オレだけに見せてくれ。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. スケベ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*♡喘ぎ有，関西弁我也努力了(...<br/>*(前半段)受け上位/优位描写<br/>*結腸責め也试着写了(...)<br/>*商业本子感满载，本人xp的集合物</p><p> </p><p>    欲のかたまり。<br/>    Nobuyuki认为这样的评价对他的王来说最为合适。<br/>    狼是本性高傲而贪婪的生物，那些欲望被迫压制了太久，假若尽数施加在同一人身上，结果可以说是难以估量的。<br/>    Lupus看着他的眼神满是犹豫。<br/>    “これがオレの決定だ。”Nobuyuki笑着打断他即将出口的话，“ルプには反論の資格がないよ。”<br/>    这话说的强硬过头，甚至像是种威胁。<br/>    Lupus叹了口气。<br/>    “...やっぱノブさんすごいですね。”</p><p>    “バカにしてんじゃねぇよな~?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的国主要求掌控一切，先是将政务与军务全部捏在自己手中，再是各处安插自己得力的人手。他不吝惜汗水和时间，一切努力只为让自己得以与沉重的责任感相配，只会对特定的人展露出这个年纪该有的任性。</p><p>    在Nobuyuki有意无意的纵容之下，这只掌控的手正在悄摸摸地伸入他们的床事之间。</p><p> </p><p>    起初还只是撒娇一般的小小要求，Lupus会用蘸满焦糖的声音拜托他抱起自己或者换个姿势朝向，接着那双眼睛里伪装出的无条件顺从渐渐消失了，还没有被快感折磨到失去清明时，那漆黑的瞳仁表面总是闪着狡黠的光芒。Nobuyuki极其自然地装作没有瞧出来他那些小心思，他说过了，他要看的是Lupus全部的欲望，性爱方面也不例外。</p><p> </p><p>    掌下的腰肢在友人坚持不懈的投喂下手感终于柔软了不少，年轻肉体滚烫的血液在这层皮肤下涌动，指纹下Nobuyuki能感受到肌肉的绷紧和颤抖。Lupus跨坐在他腰胯上轻轻磨蹭，手臂从身后伸向臀间，指尖混着润滑液在后穴中毫无章法地戳刺，喘息的声音从头顶传来，平日里的低沉音色在呼吸间被拉长成尖细的气音。</p><p> </p><p>    「ノブさんは動かないでくださいね。」</p><p>    他最开始就被这样告知了，接着不久就半推半就地被年下者用足够坚韧的软巾绑住了双手，Lupus踏入他房间之前已经悄悄摸摸做好了充分的洗净和润滑，不知道为了这一天计划了多久。</p><p>    扩张大约也提前做了不少，他没敢让Nobuyuki再等太久，三根手指能差不多进出的时候就开始慢慢坐下去，单手扶着年上者性器的动作有些许生疏。但勉强三根手指的宽度放在平常是断然不够的，Nobuyuki通常不喜欢让床伴在性爱中感受到疼痛，Lupus在他床上被伺候得很好，甚至有被娇惯的倾向，自己做起扩张来明显没有对方那般耐心温和。</p><p> </p><p>    「少し力抜いて。もっと腰後せてみて？」</p><p>    「っはぁ...うんん、」</p><p>    年下者的学习速度一直都很值得夸奖，他很快就照做并找到了Nobuyuki教会他如何索求快乐的那处，双腿支撑着自己浅浅地抽插，但身体总胆怯快感般地下意识躲避着最敏感的一点，意识到这件事的他自己似乎也有些苦恼。</p><p>    「胸も自分で触って？」Nobuyuki继续温柔地提议道，细细教导他如何代替年上者无法移动的双手抚摸自己，「ルプは乳首ゴリゴリの好きでしょ？」</p><p>    Lupus在他的指导下伸出手，按压乳首的手指动作明显有在模仿他平日里的样子。久经啃咬玩弄的乳尖早已学会了从触碰中给予大脑刺激，但自己要做的动作总归是自己心里清楚的，毫无意外感。</p><p>    他很快悄悄放下了手，重新按在自己脚踝处，目光全放在他身上的年上者自然没有忽略这一切。</p><p> </p><p>    「ノブさんが、してるほうが、いい...」</p><p>    他面对Nobuyuki投来的眼神，垂下眼如此解释道。</p><p> </p><p>    年上者肉眼可见地深吸了一口气才压住现在挣脱双手束缚的欲望，与之相对地故意向上送了送胯，Lupus猝不及防间被顶弄得呜咽一声，看过来的眼神好像在抱怨对方为什么擅自动了起来。</p><p>    「今のはルプのせい。」Nobuyuki理所当然地回应道，「かわいいこと言ってやがて。オレを煽るのはうまいね。」</p><p>    Lupus垂下头嘟哝了一句「そんなことしてない」，唇角却很自觉地向上翘着，他一直很知道怎么利用自己的优势。</p><p> </p><p>    湿热柔软的内壁努力包裹着年上者的性器，好不容易才吞下大半，腹腔内脏被压迫的滋味并不好受，但他饲养的幼狼还是在恍惚中露出满足的微笑。别人给的和自己索取的东西就算结果类似，观感也是完全不同的，年下者对这一点再了解不过。</p><p>    在受过创伤的方面跨出这一步已经足以让Nobuyuki感到惊喜，如果不是双手被束着，他也许已经把对方抱在怀里了。</p><p>    ——そういえばこれマジ邪魔だな。</p><p> </p><p>    骑乘位的体力消耗相当之大，年下者又下意识地去躲避快感，缓慢的动作让两人都说不上多好受，但他倔强要强的性格特点明显也被带到了床上，就算眼神已经在躲躲闪闪地传递着求救的信号，嘴唇依然咬得死紧。</p><p>    Nobuyuki呼出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>    「今日はこの辺でいいよ。ルプもう随分頑張ったね。」</p><p>    Lupus看到他轻松就将手上缚着的布巾甩到一旁时并没有多惊讶，看来早有预料这种东西是困不住对方的。</p><p> </p><p>    炙热手掌以熟悉的方式抚上胯骨凸起，Lupus兴奋得近乎颤抖，年上者半坐起身低磁的嗓音在他耳畔磨蹭。</p><p>    「いい子にはご褒美...」</p><p>    对方似乎还在思考这一时兴起的奖励内容，维持着鬓角厮磨的亲密姿势轻轻向上顶胯，Lupus干脆塌下腰放任自己淹没在阵阵温暖黏腻的潮水当中，将全身重量倚靠在对方身上。</p><p> </p><p>    「そうだなー今日は結腸までするか。」</p><p>    他的语气平淡到仿佛是在谈论今晚的晚餐，怀里Lupus的身体却瞬间僵硬了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    年下者还记得上次也是唯一一次对方无意中触碰到深处时的感受。字面意义上那是「触ちゃいけないとこ」，几乎要胀破神经的刺激比起快乐更像是某种施加在他身上的暴力行为，Lupus发出不成音的叫声，差点喘不过气来昏死当场。</p><p>    Nobuyuki暂且放过了他一次，但无论如何还是躲不过的。</p><p> </p><p>    他环在对方脖颈上的双手当即就打算往后缩，意识到这一动作的Nobuyuki直接打断这一动作，伸手捏住了他的手腕。</p><p>    「ちょ、ちょっと待てくださっ、うわ!」</p><p>    侵入体内的性器被拔出，还没反应过来就一瞬间被翻过身砸在床上，Lupus意识到刚才发生的一切之后第一个动作就是抓住身前的床单，意图脱离年上者伸手可触及的范围。</p><p> </p><p>    「待ーたーねぇよー」</p><p>    对方故意逗弄他一般拖长了声音回答道。</p><p>    先前还能认为是温柔可依赖的双手的触碰现在只让他战栗瑟缩，皮肤被碰到的一瞬间他触电般弹开，但一切只是徒劳。对方一只手卡在了他腰胯侧部，另一只手接住他踢起的脚踝扣住向后一扯，看似温柔却不可拒绝地将他扯回自己的捕食区域。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    后穴刚刚被进入过不久，尚且柔软着，年上者性器挤入的动作几乎没什么滞涩感，Lupus下意识地放松了身体去配合他，紧致肉壁一寸寸烫得妥帖红软，被完全给予的满足感令他呻吟出声，理智也在温柔的熔岩里渐渐融化为混乱的一团。</p><p>    「んん♡、の、ぶさんの、いっぱい、なった...ふうっ?!」</p><p>    无意识嘟哝一样的喘息忽然升调成一声甜腻的惊叫，他浑身紧绷着小小地高潮了一次，大腿肌肉不规则地痉挛着。</p><p>    「とつぜん、デカくぅなったのは、やめっ」</p><p>    「へぇー？それ言っちゃう？ルプのせいじゃないの。」对方坦然地反驳道，「オレを煽んのはやめてよ」</p><p>    「!!...ちゃうって...」年下者自觉受了委屈，借着干性高潮后短暂的不应期调整呼吸，一边还不忘混乱地狡辩，「そんなこと、してへんや!」</p><p>    「素直じゃねぇなー」</p><p> </p><p>    刺穿他的是不陌生但也绝算不上熟悉的快感，泥泞湿软的肉穴深处那本不该被碰触到的地方向大脑传递上欢欣的哀鸣。他慌乱地回过头，仿佛能听见自己身体内传来黏腻的水音，“啾啵”的一声初听起来仿佛很可爱，但尚存的半分理智告诉他，这完全不该是在人类躯体内发出的声音。</p><p>    仅凭直觉Lupus就能知道自己正被侵犯入前所未有的深度，肠道深处那一紧窄的弯曲紧紧地吸附着侵入物粗大的前端，脏腑都有被烫得发疼的错觉。</p><p>    身体马上就要被插坏掉了——他竟被迫升起这样的念头。</p><p> </p><p>    「うぐっ♡ああん、や、もっ、そこあかんっ♡」</p><p>    口中吐出的已经是不成调的破碎语句，止不住的生理性泪水顺着脸颊滴落染湿大片床单。狡猾的年上者凭借体型之差将他整个人箍在怀抱里，Lupus只能任由过电般的快感从尾骨尖一路冲上头顶，双手无助地交叠在Nobuyuki揽住他的那只手臂上，指尖压进对方皮肉。</p><p> </p><p>    「ふうぅ♡も、もうダメだって♡つらいやからっ」</p><p>    「いくの、もっやだ、いきたく、ねんっ♡」</p><p>    「はな、はなせ、ぐぅうん♡のぶ、のぅさっはあ、あにぃき、たす...けて...」</p><p> </p><p>    被含糊地叫到那个许久没听过的称呼时Nobuyuki才恍然回过神来动作暂缓，年下者脱力般地在他怀里瘫软成一团融化的棉花糖。对方显而易见地被过剩的快感折磨得有些崩溃，呼吸颤抖得不行，连个怨念责怪的眼神都没空闲投来。</p><p> </p><p>    年上者被内疚压倒，抬臂小心翼翼地把对方翻转过来正对自己。</p><p>    「ううっ♡今はうごかん、といて!」</p><p>    Lupus终于瞪来一眼，声音还哑着。泪和汗打湿了额发，此时正贴在他眼角，Nobuyuki用拇指为他拂到一边，却激起对方一阵颤栗。</p><p>    「さわんな......ずっと、いってるやから、もうキツぅ」</p><p>    年下者的指节因用力而发白，脚背弓起，内壁也还在痉挛般无规律地收缩着。メスイキ的余韵过分长了，就算对方停了动作他也没办法从情潮的牢笼里逃脱，只是呜咽着承受年上者安抚般的亲吻和抚摸。</p><p> </p><p>    「ごめんね、年上なのに自分を抑えられないオレが悪い...」</p><p>    刚平静下来不久的Lupus不动声色地抬眼看他，年上者不敢贸然触碰他，如大型犬撒娇一样挪到他颈边，亲昵地磨蹭着。</p><p> </p><p>    「かまへんや」</p><p>    一只手抚上他颈后发际，Nobuyuki抬头，对方展臂把自己半挂在他脖颈上，仰起脑袋来贴上他的额角。</p><p>    「アニキ余裕のない顔、めちゃかわええやけど。」</p><p> </p><p>    Nobuyuki愣了两秒才在对方恶作剧般的偷笑中呼出一口气，颇为无可奈何。</p><p>    「...負けた」</p><p>    「よっしゃーオレの勝ち！」</p><p>    「一体なんの勝負だよ...」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>